


maybe you're the reason

by citrusbian



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gen, Slow Burn, also amity is a jock/goth/prep extraordinaire, also they are all a bit aged up, can i tag this moronsexual amity? i think i will., i listened to little miss perfect ONCE and then...well this, lots of denial followed by pining, luz is just a nerd and a bi disaster, they're in sophmore year instead of freshman, who's also a nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusbian/pseuds/citrusbian
Summary: Amity Blight has a 4.0 GPA, she's the star player on the girls' volleyball team, and she's in the student council. She lives in a mansion and her friends are the most popular girls in school, and yet every day she wakes up and dreads what's to come.And then she meets Luz.Luz, who, with her brown eyes and bright smile, makes Amity's heart race when she's near her.But what does it all mean? And is there a chance that Luz feels the same, too?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 65
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh i'm so excited to be writing again!! this is my first fic in the fandom, and now that s1 ends in a few weeks, and the show goes on hiatus, i wanted to start something that could statisfy my lumity cravings in the future. so here it is, gay high school drama!!  
> also btw the title is based on a song by the japanese house of the same name. go have a listen to it ;)

Amity Blight wakes up at 6 am, just before her alarm is set to ring. She stares up at the ceiling, trying to prepare herself for the day, even though she knows it will be just like any other. 

The alarm on her phone chimes and she grabs it from her nightstand to turn it off. Right, then, time to get ready. Methodically, she goes through her morning routine - shower, skincare, drying her hair, and straightening it with a flat iron.

She notices that her natural hair has begun to grow out, darker than it was before she bleached it. She has to get that fixed soon, but still, she can’t help but smirk at her reflection, as she recalls her parents' utter shock when they came home at the beginning of summer break and saw the stained towels, as well as her new hair color.

They had demanded that she wash it out immediately, of course, which she did, but it had stuck on good all through the summer, and now, on the first day of sophomore year of high school, her hair was a mint green color, and while her relish in her small rebellion was shorted lived, it had been worth it.

Besides, her parents were barely home these days, it was a miracle they had even noticed it, and now they couldn’t be mad at her either, so, really, this was for herself - a small reminder that despite the fake, shiny facade she had to put up daily to please her parents and maintain the honor of the Blight family, there was still a little bit of herself left behind it.

She gets dressed, nothing too flashy - grey checkered pants, Doc Martens, a black t-shirt and a washed-out, oversize grey denim jacket. As for makeup, she does the same, drawing a thin, black line on her eyelid, adding some mascara, and keeping it at that. Another small act of rebellion - dressing like a goth, but just subtle enough so that it looks like propper clothes. 

Her short hair stays untouched, although she grabs a rubber band, knowing she will get tired of it throughout the day and put it in a half ponytail later.

She packs the homework that she had finished last night in her bag before she walks downstairs for breakfast. Their maid had already prepared it, as well as her lunch, and everything was put out on the kitchen island.

Edric and Emira are already there, dressed and looking as preppy as always. She doesn’t feel particularly hungry but forces down a piece of toast with jam anyways. 

“You know, the hair is kind of starting to grow on me,” Edric teases her as she eats. Amity rolls her eyes.

“Maybe I could dye my hair green too. Do you think I could pull it off?” he turns to Emira. She laughs.

“Yeah, as if. I, on the other hand, could definitely pull it off,” she says.

Edric pokes her with his elbow. “Whatever. Oh, and by the way, Mittens,” he turns to Amity again, and she feels a blush spread on her cheeks at the nickname.

“I told you not to call me that,” she says through her teeth.

He ignores her. “Since mom and dad are out of town this month, we’re gonna throw a party this Friday, okay?”

“And you’re telling me because you don’t want me to rat you out?”

“It’s as if you can read my mind, Mittens. Are you sure you’re not the long lost tripling we’ve been missing?”

Emira snickers and Amity rolls her eyes, although she can’t help the smirk spreading on her lips.

“Sure, whatever. But then you guys owe me,” she says, meeting her brother’s eyes with a serious look.

“Deal.” They shake hands on it.

Amity really couldn’t care less about what they did or where, but she figured that he had to make sure she was in on it this time, because the last time they had held a party, she _had_ ratted them out.

But that was before. She’s different now, or at least, she wants to be. She has grown so tired of the good girl act by this point, and if her siblings can rebel and get away with it, so can she. 

Emira drives them to school, and just in time. Amity has her new schedule, which honestly isn’t that different from last year’s, and once she had picked up her books, she heads to her first homeroom class.

She’s there even before the teacher and sits next to the window that looks over the parking lot. The class begins, and as their teacher welcomes them back from summer break, she lets herself space out and looks out the window.

Just then, she sees a car pull up, and a girl jump out of it. The car drives off again, and the girl jogs up to the main entrance, her messenger bag bouncing off her hip. Amity wonders what poor soul had managed to be late on the first day. _That could never be me_ , she thinks.

Throughout her whole school career, she has never been late for class or failed to do homework. She has a perfect GPA and balances that with both being on the girls’ volley team, as well as on the student council, all while also managing to have a social life.

Granted, it isn’t very fulfilling - she doesn’t like any of the girls she's “friends” with, but their parents know her parents, and they are the only people that her parents deem “good enough” to be her friends. 

Guilt tugs at her heart as her eyes involuntarily land on Willow, sitting just a few rows in front of her. They used to be friends, good friends even, in middle school, but her parents didn’t approve, so she had to cut her off. She regrets that every day.

She tries to focus back on the teacher, but then the door flies open, and a girl stumbles in. Amity recognizes her as the girl from the parking lot. She must have run around the whole school before she found the classroom.

“Sorry I’m late,” the girl pants. The teacher shoots her an unimpressed look.

“And you are?”

“Luz Noceda, sir. New student?” The girl shoots him an awkward smile, and Amity can’t help finding it kind of cute. She convinces herself it’s pity, though.

“Very well, miss Noceda, you can take the empty seat next to miss Blight,” the teacher points at her, and Amity straightens in her seat. The girl nods and makes her way to the table next to Amity.

As she approaches, Amity can properly look her over. Short, brown hair and big brown eyes. Her heart jolts, and she can’t explain why. There’s a hole in her jeans, and a stain on her wrinkled t-shirt - she looks like a mess, and yet Amity can’t make herself look away, because, well…

She forces her gaze away. Nope, no, no, no, not gonna think about it. In fact, it’s actually really annoying how she just barges in and disturbs the class.

Her grip on her mechanical pencil tightens, and suddenly she feels irritated, although she can’t articulate the reason why. Or, rather, she just doesn’t want to think about it.

And it has nothing to do with this new girl, Luz. Absolutely nothing.

At lunch, she’s at her locker, when Boscha and the rest of their clique walk up to her.

“Hey, Amity, you had a good summer - Woah, what’s wrong with your hair?” Boscha points a manicured nail at her head.

Amity feels a blush on her cheeks and self-consciously tugs a strand behind her ear.

“It’s really stupid, actually,” she begins, trying to control her voice, so it doesn’t break and give her away.

“I wanted to just bleach it, but the hairdresser was so incompetent she used an unwashed bowl and it ended up like this.” She takes a strand between her fingers and purses her lips in disgust.

“I can’t bleach it again for some weeks, or else it would get ruined completely, so I have to walk around looking like a freak.” She rolls her eyes.

“It’s, like, so inconvenient.”

Boscha clicks her tongue and nods. “Yeah, I get it. Next time, just go to mine, she’s really good. A bit pricey, of course, but it’s not like money is a problem, right?”

Amity forces a smile. “Right. Text me the name and I’ll check her out.”

The redhead smirks and leans in.

“Have you seen the new girl yet?” she asks. Amity’s heart jumps in her throat, but she ignores it.

“New girl?”

“Yeah, I think she’s in your homeroom? Anyway, I saw her hanging with Half-Wit Willow and that short guy. Guess she decided to end her social life right off the bat, huh?”

“Yeah…” Amity averts her gaze.

“Oh, look, here they come,” Boscha says. “Hey, Half-Wit Willow!” she calls out. The other girls laugh.

Amity catches Willow’s eyes, and she looks like she’s about to cry. She shifts her gaze and it lands on Luz, who sends her a disapproving look. Whatever, it’s not like she cares what some loser thinks about her. Even if that loser has very pretty eyes…

Amity slams her locker shut, and the laughter is cut short.

“I have to get to class,” she says. Boscha rolls her eyes.

“Little miss perfect, always have to be there before everyone else, huh?”

“No,” Amity says, blushing slightly, “I just don’t want to change with the weirdos.” Her tone is cold, colder than she intended. She doesn’t know if Luz hears it, after all, they have PE together next period. 

“Oh, no, I totally get that,” Boscha says. “See you at my place after school, then?”

“Totally,” Amity says and walks off.

As she changes in the empty locker room, she silently prays that her coach calls her in for a practice, or that there’s an emergency at the student council, really anything that she can use as an excuse to not come to Boscha’s.

They start with volleyball, which Amity is excited for because she hasn’t practiced as much this summer as she should have. They begin with a simple warm-up, just serving the ball to each other in pairs. She’s with one of the girls from her clique, and two others are paired up next to them.

Luz is also nearby, she notices. She tries to ignore her, though.

That proves to be hard in practice, because in the middle of the exercise, Luz bumps into her when she tries to save a ball that Willow had thrown to her.

“Watch it, newbie,” Amity exclaims. 

“Sorry,” Luz says, clearly flustered.

“If you can’t even catch the ball, you shouldn’t be playing at all,” Amity says. She feels the annoyance from this morning again, and she lets it out on Luz.

“Hey, look, I said I was sorry,” Luz defends herself. Amity stares at her for a second, her heart racing. 

“Just stay away from me, got it? I don’t want your mediocrity rubbing off on me.” Oof, that’s a bit hard. But whatever, as long as it makes her go away.

“Jeez, fine.” Luz backs off, and she and Willow walk off to the other end of the gym. Amity continues to ignore her for the rest of the class.

Throughout the day, it’s as if she’s got a black hole in her stomach, that simply swallows all the positive emotions. It’s hard paying attention in class, even though she tries. 

At the end of the day, she feels miserable, and she doesn’t even know why. She feels like a prisoner in her own body, as she walks over to Boscha’s, and as she sits in her room, surrounded by her friends, she feels completely alone.

At night, it keeps her awake, while she tries to find the cause of it. 

Maybe it’s guilt, guilt for letting her friends treat Willow like that, guilt for being rude to the new girl. But she had no choice, everyone was watching.

She _had to_ say all those things because if she didn’t, they would see how flustered she was, hear how her heart pounded against her ribcage, seen how her skin burned there where Luz had touched her, how her eyes had slid down to her mouth when she talked. They would have seen, and they would have _known_.

Known, that she wasn’t as perfect as they all thought she was. Far from it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I realized that sophomores are actually 15, and not 16, as I had thought. Whoops. anyway, Luz turned 16 in the winter, and Amity turns 16 in the next chapter, so, that's that on that.  
> Also, introducing, Lillith and Eda! Had a lot of fun writing Eda and maybe she'll have a smaller part in the plot, who knows...  
> Also, I have a playlist for the fic, so if you guys want it, I can link it in the notes :)  
> Enjoy!

Amity wants to _scream_. 

She's at lunch and bored out of her mind, as she idly scrolls through her Instagram feed on her phone, letting Boscha's voice become static in her ears. It’s been two weeks since she started sophomore year, and she’s already over school - not because she hates learning, she loves learning, and she loves playing volley, too, but it’s as if Boscha has become even more annoying and bitchy over the summer.

Every day she has a new victim, and Amity is forced to watch as she projects all of her own unresolved issues onto an innocent student. Not that she’s one to talk, God knows she has her own problems she doesn’t want to face, but at least she doesn’t let her anger out on a random freshman...that often.

It’s as if, for every day she spends with Boscha and co., she becomes more and more like a shell of herself. She says and does things without really registering it, like a robot - a mean, snobby robot. 

And for what? What is the point? To prove that she’s superior? Remind everyone that she’s better than them? Does it make her happy knowing that? No, no it doesn’t. She’s miserable, and the only place she can feel like herself is when she’s alone in her room, writing in her diary. 

How pathetic is _that_?

She mindlessly likes Bocha’s selfie, not even bothering to read the text. Knowing her, it’s probably something like ‘ _There is no ‘i’ in ‘team’, but there is in ‘winner’!’_

There’s also an ‘i’ in bitch, Amity thinks and smirks at the thought of commenting that. She would never do it, of course, because if she did, her social life will most likely be over. But, would it have been worth it? Oh, absolutely.

She sighs as she looks up from her phone, and just then, her eyes land on a table by the window. Luz is sitting with Willow and...Augustus? She thinks that's his name, at least. She doesn't have any classes with him, but she's seen Willow with him a lot. All the time, actually. 

She lets her gaze stay on Luz for just a moment. Just then, Luz breaks out into a laugh so loud, she can hear it from where she sits. It tugs at her heart, and she gets that weird feeling in her stomach again. It’s probably something she ate, she tells herself.

She glances at the clock on her screen. Lunch isn’t over for at least 20 minutes...seriously? She locks her phone and tries to follow the conversation that has shifted to homecoming. Last year, they just went together as a group, but by the sound of it, Boscha plans on getting a junior to invite her. Amity rolls her eyes. At least then she won’t have to be dragged around the whole evening. 

For a moment, she strongly considers just pretending to be sick on the night of - formal dances have never been her thing. She’s always bored, and even though a brave boy once and then asks her to dance, she never really feels like it. Maybe because it’s a boy asking her and not…someone else.

She tunes out of the conversation again and goes back to Instagram. 

…

There’s an open spot on the varsity team, and Amity wants it.

First of all, that would mean she can finally play in the league, second of all, if she makes varsity, her parents might lay off of her for a couple of months, and thirdly, varsity means more training, which would give her plenty of excuses not to hang with Boscha anymore. Unless Boscha herself makes varsity, of course, but that’s not likely, because while she’s very competitive, she’s not exactly a team player.

The tryouts are right after last period, so as soon as the bell rings, Amity hurries to the locker room to change. Her heart is soaring, and the butterflies in her stomach are running amok. She’s so excited to get back on the court, she almost skips a step as she walks into the gym.

The other girls poor in from the locker room, and soon enough, they’re all here, waiting in anticipation. The coach, Miss Clawthorne, walks in. Her shiny, black hair is in a tight ponytail as always, and she looks sternly at them.

“Today, I’m choosing the new member for our varsity team. First, you’re going to warm up, and then you’ll play a mock-match. Let’s begin.” She blows the silver whistle around her neck and the girls start to jog around the gym in a formation, like they always do at practice.

After warming up, they begin the match, and Amity is playing against Boscha. Luckily, she thinks, because else, Boscha would just take the ball all the time, and never give her a chance to show Coach what she’s capable of. 

And just like she had predicted, Boscha is a horrible team player and keeps taking the ball for herself and blaming others for any foul she makes. Amity smirks for herself - this is proving easier than she thought.

Coach blows the whistle, ending the match, and they huddle around her.

“I’ve seen some very impressive things today, ladies,” she says, and her eyes meet Amity’s. She feels a blush spread on her cheeks.

“And some not that impressive,” Amity notices how her eyes land on Boscha, who’s standing with her arms crossed and lips pursed. Sore loser, Amity thinks and smirks.

“But I’ve made my decision, and the varsity spot goes to, drum roll, please,” Coach smirks, and they all clap on their knees, trying to imitate a beat.

“Amity Blight.”

Amity’s jaw drops, and then she smiles and blushes, while the other girls clap her on the back and congratulate her. All of them, except Boscha, of course, who just turns on her heel and marches towards the locker room.

“Okay, that’s all for today, girls, see you next week for practice,” Coach says. Amity is about to walk off when Coach holds her back.

“A word, miss Blight,” she says, her tone now softer. Amity stays behind while the other girls hit the showers.

“I hope you know what being on varsity entails,” Coach says. Amity nods.

“Of course.”

“Practice is two times a week instead of one, and regionals start already at the end of this month. If we make it to state, fall is going to be a very busy season, so other extracurriculars might have to wait.”

“Don’t worry, coach, I’m only on the student council except for this, and that doesn’t take up much, except for around homecoming.”

“Very well. But still, you’re the youngest member on the team, so there’s going to be a lot of pressure. Can you handle it?”

Amity halts. Does she have too much on her plate right now? Homecoming is two months, and she’s already ahead in the curriculum in a couple of subjects. More practice will mean more time spent not at her house, that’s always empty and lonely, and she won’t have to resort to hanging out with Boscha that much...

She can do this. If not, she’ll just suffer through it. She always does.

“I can handle it, Coach,” she says. Coach smiles, and nods.

“Good. The first practice is on Thursday, see you then.”

“Yes, Coach.” Amity nods, and half jogs across the gym to the locker room.

When she walks in, the girls are already changing out of their training clothes. She walks straight to her locker, looking forward, and avoiding any eye contact. Her gaze catches a bare shoulder, as a pair of girls walk by, wrapped in towels, and she feels a blush rise on her cheeks. 

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

She opens her locker and takes out her bag, gym bag, and jacket. She will shower at home like she always does.

She texts Emira to come to pick her up - good thing the twins still owe her for keeping their party a secret. Now they can be her chauffeurs for the month. Until they hold another party and owe her a new favor, that is.

As she walks outside, she’s hit with a soft breeze. The sky is cloudy, but it doesn’t look like it’s going to rain. For a moment, she just stands on the edge of the parking lot, enjoying her victory.

Varsity. She’s made to varsity. This just might be enough to make her parents forget about the green hair. Maybe. She’ll have time to do homework on the days she’s not training and on Sundays when she doesn’t have a game. Easy.

Her gaze wanders over to the main entrance, where she notices a girl sitting at the steps. Weird, she thinks, as far as she knows, volleyball is the only extra-curriculum on Tuesdays, so why is she waiting at the entrance?

She takes a few steps closer so she can make out her face. Her heart catches in her throat when she recognizes _her_. 

Luz.

She seems to be pretty occupied on her Nintendo Switch, and therefore, doesn’t notice Amity right away, although she’s standing relatively close. Amity wonders if she’s waiting for a parent to pick her up.

Just then, an old, brown Toyota Corolla swings into the parking lot, almost hitting a fire hydrant.

Luz looks up from her game and smiles. _So, that’s her ride_ , Amity concludes. Just then, Luz catches her looking, and their eyes meet across the parking lot.

For a moment, they just look at each other. Then Luz averts her gaze and packs her console in her messenger. The Toyota stops in front of the steps, a little too close to the pavement.

Amity sees a woman with ginger hair stick her head out the window and say something to Luz. Luz laughs, making Amity’s stomach do that weird thing it does, and gets in on the passenger seat. Amity notices there’s a small, black dog on the backseat.

The car drives off, passing Emira’s silver Mazda on the way. 

For the rest of the day Amity wonders, why Luz had been there, an hour after school had ended, and why a woman that looked nothing like her and drove like a high schooler, had picked her up in a battered car that was taken straight out of a 90’s movie.

She could ask her, of course, but then again, it would be weird, considering who her friends were and who Luz’s friends were, and also the fact that she had called her “mediocre” last time they spoke, and told her to stay away from her.

It’s not like she cares, anyway. Why would she? Luz is just some girl she doesn’t know, so why should she care what she does in her spare time, or who picks her up after school? She shouldn’t, and yet...

…

The next day, Wednesday, she’s sitting in English class, hanging onto the teacher’s every word, as she explains a project that they’ll have to do in pairs.

Not that it concerns her, she usually gets to work alone, and whenever she is paired up with someone, she does her half of the assignment, and if the person isn’t done with theirs, she finishes that for them, too.

“I will now read the pairs out loud, and then you can sit together and plan out the project,” the teacher holds up a piece of paper and starts reading from it.

When she gets to Amity’s name, Amity holds her breath, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

“Amity Blight and Luz Noceda,” the teacher says.

Amity’s heart is about to jump out of her chest. Did she hear that right?

Her eyes instinctively land on Luz, who’s sitting next to Willow, naturally, and looks about as confused, if not outright uncomfortable, as Amity feels.

As the other students begin to pair up, Amity gets up from her seat and walks up to the teacher’s desk.

“Uhm, miss?” she says. The teacher looks up at her with tired eyes.

“Yes, miss Blight?”

“Do you think I could be allowed to work alone this time? You know, I usually work best alone…”

“Yes, I’m aware of that. But, miss Blight, if you work alone, who do you suppose miss Noceda will work with?”

“I guess she can go with a pair, so they become a trio?” Amity suggests, trying not to sound too condescending.

“Well, if I wanted students to work in a trio, I would’ve made the groups that way, wouldn’t I?” She’s got her cornered. Amity’s sure she sees a small smirk on her lips. 

Amity forces a smile. “Of course, miss, but I was just wondering…”

“It’s only one project, I’m sure it won’t hurt you to work with someone else once in a while.”

“But miss -”

“We’re done here. Now, please, do as you’re told, and join miss Noceda.”

Amity grits her teeth and walks away. God, how frustrating. But whatever, it’s not like she cares. 

She sits next to Luz, still agitated from talking with the teacher. She crosses her arms and legs and tries to look as unsatisfied as she feels, as she stares the teacher down, who in return, blissfully ignores her in favor of something on her computer screen.

She’s so annoyed, she doesn’t even hear it when Luz says something to her. She registers her voice, though, and turns to meet her gaze.

Luz is looking expectantly at her, and Amity feels a blush rise in her cheeks. Whether it’s from anger or embarrassment, she’s not sure.

She tells herself it’s anger, though. 

“Huh?”

“I asked if you wanted to meet at the library after school to work on the project?” Luz says, her voice not at all as hostile as Amity had expected it would be.

It takes her another moment to fully comprehend what Luz had just said to her, but then she says:

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

Luz nods, smiling awkwardly. “Okay, great. I don’t know if you have any ideas as to what we should focus on, but I’ve been thinking…”

As she talks, Amity begins to space out. Not on purpose, of course, there’s just something about Luz that makes her...unfocused.

Her mind wanders, and so do her eyes, as she studies her face. From the faint freckles across her nose, to the thin scar under her eye and the green band-aid, with small stars on it on her jaw. 

Why is she wearing a band-aid? Was it there yesterday, or did she get it after they met in the parking lot? Why does she even care?

“How does that sound to you?” Luz asks, and Amity blinks, as she’s brought back to reality.

“That sounds fine,” she says, trying to sound as natural as she can. She knows she has a tendency to sound cold and condescending, even when she doesn’t mean to - a result of hanging around mean, rich girls for years, no doubt - but she doesn’t want to come off as more hostile to Luz than necessary. 

Besides, it’s better if she doesn’t upset her partner before they’ve even started on the project. 

Or maybe she just wants to try and be nice for once. 

One of those.

For some reason, she can’t think of anything else for the rest of the day. It’s as if she’s actually looking forward to spending time with Luz outside of school, which is ridiculous because it’s not like she likes her or anything, she doesn’t even know her.

And yet, those same butterflies in her stomach, that were present yesterday before the varsity tryouts, follow her all the way from school to the library downtown, and she can’t seem to shake them off.

She’s a bit late, but only because she had to make up an excuse for Boscha. She could’ve told her the truth, and just acted like she really didn’t want to go, but then Boscha would’ve just pushed her to ditch Luz, and called her something demeaning if she didn’t.

Amity still wonders why they’re even friends in the first place, but of course, it’s not like her parents would allow her to get new friends, even though they could care less since they’re not even around most days of the week, and frankly, it’s none of their business, or Boscha’s, who she hangs out with and why.

Smiling to herself at the prospect of another small rebellion, Amity enters the library. She walks around for a bit, searching for Luz, until she finds her on a sofa by the window, in the far corner of the library, in the romance section. 

The irony isn’t lost on her, after all, she’s spent so many afternoons at that exact table this summer, reading novel after novel, in an attempt to escape from her dull life, and into worlds of romance and adventure.

Luz acknowledges her with a small smile. “You came.”

Amity nods awkwardly. “Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

Luz shrugs. “I guess I just figured you’d ditch me,” she says.

Amity sits down on the faded sofa, far enough from Luz as not to accidentally touch her, but close enough so that it’s not awkward. 

“Why would I do that?” she asks.

Luz averts her gaze, almost as if she’s flustered. “I just figured you didn’t want to work with me.”

Amity opens her mouth to say something but chokes on the words before they can come out.

“I just…” _I don’t know how to act around you. I can’t figure out if I hate you or want to be your friend. You make me feel weird, and awkward, and I don’t know why. I don’t know if I want to know why._ She doesn’t say that, of course.

“I’m just used to working alone, that’s all. I’m not mad at you, or anything,” she finally says. Luz meets her gaze, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

“I’ve made a doc with the ideas, but I don’t have your email, so I haven’t shared it,” she says.

“Oh, okay. I’ll just type it in,” Amity says. Luz hands her her laptop, and Amity swiftly types her email in.

“You could’ve just told me it, you know,” she says, eying her with a small smirk. Amity feels a blush rise on her cheeks.

“I could...but it’s kind of embarrassing…” she says, averting her gaze. She could literally not go two seconds without getting flustered, could she? It must be a new record.

“What is it?”

Amity takes out her MacBook from her bag and places it on the wide coffee table in front of the sofa, in an attempt to avoid answering the question, but she can practically feel Luz’ gaze on her. She sighs and says

“witchchick128@gmail.com,” she says, feeling her ears burn of embarrassment. And this is why she prefers to work alone.

Luz snickers, but not menacingly. “Why ‘witch chick’?” she asks.

Amity wants the earth to open under her and swallow her whole. “It’s so stupid...it’s because of this book I used to read as a kid, I’m sure you don’t know it…”

“Try me,” Luz says, and Amity looks up to see her smiling. Her heart tugs in her chest at the sight. _She’s really pretty when she smiles._

“It’s called The Good Witch Azura,” she says.

Luz’s jaw drops. “No way.”

“I know, it’s so embarrassing.” Amity self consciously rubs the back of her neck.

“No, it’s just that, I love those books! I think I must’ve read them like, five times at least!” Luz says, jittery with excitement.

Amity quirks a brow in disbelief. “Really?” She would have never guessed anyone at school even knew about the series. After all, it wasn’t really mainstream, probably because it had a girl as a protagonist, and her main conflict wasn’t about which boy she’d choose, like so many other books in the fantasy/sci-fi genre. 

No, Azura was independent, she had her own goals and adventures, and while they had introduced a possible love interest in the third book, in the form of a handsome and charismatic wizard, by the fifth book, they had decided to just stay friends.

And frankly, Azura always had way more chemistry with her rival and later ally, Hecate, than she had with the wizard. Not that the author had any interest in developing that, of course, which Amity had always felt was a mistake. 

But, regardless, she had spent many, many hours of her pre-teen years curled up in her bed, escaping into the world of Azura, and dreaming about being a part of it.

So, when she had made her first mail, at the age of 12, she had come up with a name referencing Azura, while also being obscure enough so that it merely seemed odd, if a bit embarrassing.

“Yes!” Luz gasps. “Oh my God, what if - no, it’s dumb, forget it.” Amity notices a blush spread on her cheeks.

“No, tell me,” she says, genuinely intrigued by what she had to say. Luz smiles sheepishly, and the butterflies in Amity’s stomach flutter like crazy.

“What if we started an Azura book club?” Luz asks. All the blood in Amity’s body rushes to her head at the prospect of getting to spend more time with Luz. Seriously, what is wrong with her? Why is she getting so excited to re-read some kids’ book-series? 

Or maybe, she’s just excited to get to spend more time with Luz, who seems to just radiate optimism and friendliness. What a nice break from Boscha’s hostility and toxicity it would be…

But, if anyone were to find out, they would surely begin to speculate… they would surely think that she and Luz were actual friends… But, doesn't she want to be friends with her?

After all, even after Amity had been nothing but hostile towards her, Luz had still been friendly to her and was now even proposing that they’d spend more time together, doing non-school-related activities.

But what would people think… What would her parents think, if they found out, what would Boscha think?

“I don’t know, I don’t have a lot of time outside school. I’ve just made varsity on the volleyball team, and then there’s the student council work, and homework on top of that…” Amity says, and while it’s not like she’s lying, she feels like she’s just making up excuses. 

“Oh, okay,” Luz says, clearly a little disappointed. Amity feels guilty, the last thing she wants is to make Luz upset.

“But, I’ll try and see if I have time next week,” she says, and Luz nods with a smile. 

They work on their project, but Amity keeps spacing out, recalling the way Luz had smiled at her. It’s so stupid, really, the way she’s almost obsessed with the girl, and everything she does, and it bothers her endlessly that she doesn’t know _why_ she can’t seem to stop thinking about her. 

Or, she knows why, deep, deep down, in the far corner of her mind, she knows exactly _why_ hersmile makes her heart speed up, and her cheeks blush, she knows, but Hell is more likely to freeze over before she even comes close to admit it to herself.

After a couple of hours, they agree that they’re all worked out and pack their stuff. As they exit the library, Amity texts Edric to come and pick her up. Luz texts someone as well, and she can’t help wonder who it is - if it’s the lady with the dog on the backseat from yesterday.

They stand on the steps to the library in silence for a moment, but then Luz asks:

“So, who’s picking you up?”

Amity meets her gaze and says: “My older brother. Honestly, it’s a little embarrassing, but I don’t have a license yet, and it’s not likely I get time to take it this year…” Amity feels that she’s begun to ramble. To avoid embarrassing herself again, she asks:

“And you?”

“Well, I don’t have a license either, and my mom’s working a shift at the hospital, so our neighbor is picking me up.”

“Oh, cool,” Amity just says awkwardly. And then, because she’s practically bursting with curiosity:

“Is that the woman who picked you up yesterday and almost crashed into a fire hydrant?”

Luz smiles sheepishly, and Amity notices a small blush on her cheeks.

“Yeah. Eda’s driving is...not the best. She says it’s because she hasn’t updated her license since the 90's, but I think she just sees the rules more as “guidelines”.” 

Amity chuckles at that, and Luz smiles awkwardly.

Just then, the old Toyota Corolla pulls up, and even though the windows aren’t down, Amity can hear the music blasting in the car anyway. Then, the driver's window rolls down, and Amity immediately recognizes the song: Celebrity Skin by Hole. 

Okay, what are the odds Luz’s neighbor listens to the same 90’s rock songs as she does?

“What’s up, kiddo,” Eda says after turning down the music.

“Hey, Eda,” Luz says and walks down the stairs two steps at a time.

She takes the passenger seat, just like she had done yesterday. Eda then looks at Amity.

“Do you want a lift?” she asks.

Amity shakes her head, mesmerized by the woman. Now that she can see her face, she can’t help but feel like she’s seen it somewhere before...

Eda shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

Luz leans over her and waves. “See you at school!”

Amity shyly wakes back.

Eda pushes her sunglasses down on her nose and turns the music up. Lenny Kravitz blasts out of the speakers, as she turns in the parking lot, and Amity silently prays that Luz had already put her seatbelt on. 

When Edric picks her up, she’s still trying to figure out why Eda’s face had seemed so familiar. Maybe she has seen her around town, or at the mall once...but if she had, she would remember that, right? After all, Eda did seem like the type who draws attention to herself anywhere she goes.

No, it must have been somewhere else…

As she’s doing her homework that evening, it hits her. She goes on her school's page and searches up an article from April, where the school had celebrated its anniversary. In the article, there had been a couple of fotos of the school’s highlights throughout the years.

There’s a picture of a red-haired girl, in the middle of a serve on the volley court. The text underneath reads: _Junior E. Clawthorne at the Volleyball State Championship, 1997._

But it’s the next picture that makes Amity’s jaw drop.

Two girls, both redheads, and clearly sisters, are standing next to each other, arms around each other’s shoulders, and holding a big, shiny trophy and smiling at the camera.

_Senior and Capt. of the girls' volleyball team L. Clawthorne (right) and junior E. Clawthorne (left), Volleyball State Championship, 1997. Hillside wins the championship for the third year in a row._

Holy shit. Eda is Coach Clawthorne’s sister. And not only that, she’s a volleyball legend. For some reason, her first instinct is to pick up her phone and message Luz, but then she realizes that she doesn’t have her contact info. She goes to Insta, in order to try and find her there, but is distracted by a new message.

_1 new message from goodwitchluz1._

Amity opens the message.

_hey, should we meet at the library again this week and finish the project? when do you have time?_

She reads the message again and again. Luz wants to meet again. For the project, of course, but still. She tries to type out a response.

_of course! i like spending time with you!_

She deletes it. God, she sounds pathetic. _Okay, be cool._

_yeah, sure._

Maybe that’s a little _too_ cool. Kind of cold, actually.

_yeah, sure, i’ll check my calendar. i might have time in the weekend :)_

Send.

Was the smiley too much? Jesus Christ, what is _wrong_ with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments, I love reading them :) follow me on twitter @gayestwitch for updates! I don't have a fixed posting schedule yet, but I'll try and post as frequently as I can :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you liked it and want me to continue, please leave a comment :)   
> follow me on twitter @gayestwitch for updates


End file.
